


Spinning Top

by truejaku (hereonourstreet)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Noiz, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dominance, M/M, Slut Shaming, Submission, Top Aoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereonourstreet/pseuds/truejaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves it. He loves feeling dominated. He loves feeling like Aoba has all the control – maybe because he likes to feel that Aoba <i>wants</i> to have control. If Aoba <i>wants</i> control, he must <i>want</i> Noiz too, right? Aoba <i>wants</i> to thrust into him with reckless abandon because he <i>wants</i> Noiz so bad that he’ll <i>die</i> if he can’t have him. That’s what Noiz likes. Feeling wanted. Feeling <i>that</i> wanted.<br/><br/>He also loves the feeling of a cock on his prostate and a hand on his dick. Obviously. Yeah. He definitely loves that.</p><p>[Noiao with bottom!Noiz, as it should be.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning Top

**Author's Note:**

> this definitely has a lot of like dominance/submission talk in it but it's not at all straight up bdsm or anything. some dirty talk includes use of the word "slut." i think thats all i got for content warning?? enjoy some bottom noiz. also lmao what is this title

            Noiz has always known that Aoba is a lot feistier than people give him credit for. He’s angry and moody and rude and it can come to fists with him if he feels threatened enough. Maybe it’s his baby face and angelic hair that gives people the wrong impression, but there’s a lot more to Aoba than the side of him that softens his expression and opens his arms when a friend is crying, and Noiz would never let anyone know – including Aoba himself – but there’s nothing more appealing to him than that side of his personality.

            It’s because sex embarrasses Aoba for whatever reason. It’s because Noiz is the usually the one to initiate anything – especially anything kinky – and Aoba is the one to blush and scold and resist. It’s because Aoba is always the one who eventually admits that he wants to be on his back getting fucked by his boyfriend in their huge penthouse loft after work. It’s because of all _that_ that Aoba is always on bottom.

            But Noiz knows – and he thinks Aoba does too, deep down – that the power dichotomy in the sexual relationship isn’t nearly as it seems. If they aren’t equal, Aoba actually is far more dominant than Noiz is, and how that hasn’t been said out loud yet is beyond Noiz, although he is a little grateful: some part of him really, _really_ doesn’t want to admit quite yet that he fucking loves the nights that Aoba takes control.

            And it’s because when Aoba takes control, he does it with half-lidded eyes and a knowing smirk, as if to say that this is what their relationship _really_ is, that all his high-pitched mewling and blanket scrabbling and nail dragging while he bottoms is just a show. This is what they’re really about: Aoba is the top in this relationship, and Noiz is just a very, _very_ lucky bottom.

            Of course, Noiz _will_ admit it. Noiz _does_ tell Aoba that he’d bottom for him in a heartbeat if it meant sex at all, and Aoba always rolls his eyes and threatens to dropkick him into outer space. But if Aoba is feistier than he lets on, then Noiz is cleverer – he knows that by admitting it, he’s made a safe little area for himself. If he admits to the inch, he can take the mile. He can _hide_ the mile. If he tells everyone that he bottoms like crazy, they’ll assume he’s just a nymphomaniac, wild with lust for any sort of sex he can get. No one has to know that he actually loves more than that: not just bottoming, but submitting. He loves when Aoba has his dick in him, but he loves Aoba’s dick in him even more when Aoba is purring into his ear that he’s such a good boy, taking a huge cock like this with so little preparation. Noiz loves hearing his own voice, making sounds he’s never heard come from his lips before – loud, throaty, grunts and surprised little moans that litter the room lewdly while Aoba’s dick fucks into him faster than he’s ever been fucked before.

            Yeah. His favorite kind of bottoming is the kind where he submits to Aoba completely. Maybe it’s because Aoba is the first person to love him – no. Not maybe. _Obviously_ it’s because Aoba is the first person to love him. It’s _definitely_ because Noiz can finally trust someone, not just with his feelings, but with his body. Whatever. There’s a lot of psychology to it, Noiz is sure, but he doesn’t need to get into all _that_ when he’d much rather spread his legs to let Aoba get into all of _him_.

            “Hm…” Aoba hums against his ear with a smile. Noiz is in his lap, his back to Aoba’s chest, both of them leaning against the massive pillows propped against their headboard. Noiz can provide a remarkably lavish penthouse for them, but there’s nothing quite like getting fucked until he cries in the bed that he paid five figures for to impress the boyfriend fucking him. He tries to stifle his panting as Aoba continues pulling on the piercings at the head of his dick. Aoba can be torturous and slow when he wants to be, and Noiz supposes that’s what he gets for doing the same to him so often. “How long have you had that plug in?”

            Noiz’s breath catches in his throat.

            “Ten…” he whimpers. “Ten minutes…”

            “Is that long enough?” Aoba coos. “Do you think you’re open enough?”

            “ _Yes_ ,” Noiz mutters desperately. Aoba frowns. Noiz can’t see it, but he knows he does. He can feel it.

            “I don’t think it’s long enough,” he sighs. “Let’s wait a little longer.”

            “Aoba, please…”

            Aoba’s been gently stroking his dick for the past ten minutes as the plug works its way deeper and deeper into Noiz, given the awkward angle he’s sitting at and the pressure from Aoba’s thigh pushing it further in every few minutes. Ever since he regained his sense of touch, Aoba has had to be very gentle with the dick piercings, and Noiz has considered taking them out. But Aoba’s face when they slam against his prostate is too good to give up, so Noiz has left them in. Still, Aoba has to touch him softly, which is possibly the worst thing Noiz’s boyfriend could do when he’s _this_ turned on. If only Aoba would stroke a little harder, he could even come _now –_

“You don’t want to wait any longer?” Aoba asks, his tone like a teacher who’s trying to gauge the interest of a student, but Noiz can hear the sarcasm. Noiz shakes his head with a loud gulp and thanks Christ that Aoba can’t look him in the face right now. “And why is that, Noiz?”

            Noiz doesn’t know how to respond to that, so he just moans.

            “Is that because you’re a little slut?” Aoba teases. “You don’t want to wait any longer because you want me to pound into you now?” Aoba’s fingers tug ever so lightly at the piercing on the head of his dick. Noiz cries out. “Tell me that you’re a needy little slut and I’ll fuck you right now.”

            Noiz never hears those kinds of words come from Aoba’s mouth. He knows he’s capable of them, but to actually hear them is still shocking. So shocking that Noiz gurgles embarrassingly from the back of his throat.

            “I’m a needy little slut,” he murmurs. Aoba nods.

            “Now ask me to fuck you…”

            “Fuck me.”

            “Say it politely…”

            “Fuck me, _please_.”

            “I think you should address me a little more professionally than that…”

            Noiz groans.

            “Fuck me, please, _sir.”_

He’s flipped up and pushed onto his hands and knees before he knows what’s happening to him. There are fingers around the plug inside of him, slowing pulling it out. Then pushing it back in. Then pulling it out – it’s excruciatingly pleasurable and Noiz can’t help but moan in small, staccato notes.

            “Ah – a – a _hh_ – Aoba – that – ”

            “Well, I need to work it out slowly,” Aoba says, his voice lower than Noiz has ever heard it. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

            “Ha – h _a – ah…”_ Noiz tries to breathe in to stop himself from making _such embarrassing sounds_ but it doesn’t really work. He can’t keep quiet until Aoba finally removes the plug completely and drops it onto the floor. It was fairly small, but the sensation of having something inside of his ass isn’t something he’s felt in a while, so everything is amplified by a hundred. Of course, the minute the plug is gone, Aoba’s dick has taken its place. It may not be the biggest cock Noiz has ever had, but it’s definitely bigger than the plug, and more than big enough for him.

            Sometimes they make love, even with Noiz on bottom, and it’s slow and tender and a little humiliating for them both. Noiz adores telling Aoba he loves him, but it’s still embarrassing when they’re _both_ so open and vulnerable. Noiz feels less self-conscious about his _own_ feelings than he does about the situations where they’re _both_ admitting how much they mean to each other simultaneously. The situations where Aoba admits that he’s always felt as alone and abandoned as Noiz does, and Noiz confesses that Theo is the only good thing about coming back to Germany and he’d feel so hopeless without Aoba by his side. Those are, for whatever reason, situations that are much harder for him to bear. But nonetheless, when they make love, Noiz feels warmth. Noiz feels warmth like he did the first time all over again. He feels loved and he feels safe and he feels protected – even being back in Germany with his family doesn’t make him feel that way all the time – but being in Aoba’s arms does. When they make love, when they have sex and it’s sensual and sweet and full of kisses and nervous glances, Noiz feels warmth.

            He feels warmth when he’s getting fucked too, it’s just a different kind.

            It’s a rushed and frenzied feeling when Aoba fucks him like this: on all fours, doggy-style and Noiz buries his face into the bedding below him. He moans like the porn stars did in all the videos he used to watch (oh, he’s not fooling anyone, he still watches tons of porn) but it’s genuine coming from him. He can’t stop shouting as Aoba pounds against his prostate, screaming into the blankets and hoping to God that Theo doesn’t hear. Aoba can somehow keep his voice down every time he bottoms – Noiz can’t do that as well. He wishes he could. But he can’t.

            He loves it. He loves feeling dominated. He loves feeling like Aoba has all the control – maybe because he likes to feel that Aoba  _wants_ to have control. If Aoba  _wants_ control, he must  _want_ Noiz too, right? Aoba  _wants_ to thrust into him with reckless abandon because he  _wants_ Noiz  _so_ bad that he’ll  _die_ if he can’t have him. That’s what Noiz likes. Feeling wanted. Feeling  _that_ wanted.

            He also loves the feeling of a cock on his prostate and a hand on his dick. Obviously. Yeah. He definitely loves that.

            Aoba always tries to pull out before he comes, but Noiz begs him every time not to. Sometimes he acquiesces – tonight was one of those nights. Noiz is filled to the brim with cum and the most God-awful (and somehow still arousing) squelches occupy the room as Aoba keeps fucking him, keeps pumping his dick in and out with hurried, tired breaths. It’s the first time Aoba sounds just as animalistic and out-of-control as Noiz feels in this situation, and it sends him over the edge. That, and the feeling of Aoba’s cum dripping out of him as he’s continuously fucked, over and over and over and over –

            Aoba is always embarrassed after he tops Noiz. He feels it’s his responsibility to clean Noiz up, and Noiz is more than happy to lie there and let him. He collapses onto his stomach after he comes and after a few minutes of rest, Aoba leaves the room and comes back all cleaned up. He slides a few pillows under Noiz, propping his ass up in the air (Noiz has warned him not to do that, because it just turns him on some more; Aoba just glares). Noiz squirms a little as Aoba cleans his own cum out of Noiz’s ass with a damp washcloth, folding it over and switching to a cleaner side to rub down his sweaty shoulders and back. Noiz supposes this is aftercare. He doesn’t really need it; it’s not like Aoba said anything or roleplayed or anything. But he would never, _ever_ tell Aoba to stop this. Anyway, he thinks some of it is because Aoba can’t stand the thought of sleeping in a bed soiled with their sexual fluids. He does it just as much for himself as he does for Noiz.

            And then it goes back to normal – well, maybe normal is a bad way of wording it. It goes back to the usual: Noiz makes a lewd remark. Aoba slaps his shoulder. Noiz nudges him with his nose and implores him to wear bunny ears next time, and Aoba flat out refuses even though Noiz knows he’s going to.

            “Maybe next time _you_ should wear bunny ears,” Aoba says. Noiz smirks and is about to respond when Aoba adds, “And by _next time_ , I mean the next time I top you. I always forget how much I like that. I think I’ll be doing that a lot more often from now on.”

            Noiz has a boner the size of a small Polynesian island as he falls asleep that night.


End file.
